gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
SEGA
Sega (jap. セガ - oficjalnie: Sega Corporation (株式会社セガ, Kabushiki-gaisha Sega) to międzynarodowy producent gier wideo oraz konsol do gier. Główna siedziba firmy, która jest również siedzibą główną oddziału lokalnego, Sega of Japan, jest położona w Ota, dzielnicy Tokio w Japonii. Europejski oddział Segi, Sega of Europe, ma swoją centralę w Chiswick, części Londynu (Wielka Brytania). Północnoamerykański oddział korporacji, Sega of America, mieści się w San Francisco, (Kalifornia w Stanach Zjednoczonych), gdzie przeniósł się z Redwood City w Kalifornii w 1999. Północnoamerykański oddział jest częściowo własnością Viacom. Historia Początki Firma została założona w 1940 roku pod nazwą Standard Games (później Service Games) w East Palo Alto w Kalifornii przez Martina Bromely'ego, Irvinga Bromberga i Jamesa Humperta, aby dostarczać wszelkiej rozrywki opłacanej monetami amerykańskim żołnierzom w bazach wojskowych. Bromely sugerował w 1951 roku, by przenieść firmę do Tokio, co stało się faktem w maju 1952 roku, kiedy została tam zarejestrowana firma pod nazwą "'SE'rvice 'GA'mes of Japan". W 1954 roku inny amerykański biznesmen David Rosen zakochał się w Tokio i założył swoją własną firmę, Rosen Enterprieses Inc. w Japonii, celem eksportu sztuki. Firma spotkała się z miłą niespodzianką, gdy zaczęła importować kabiny na monety z natychmiastową fotografią: okazały się one w Japonii bardzo popularne. Biznes kwitł, zaś Rosen Enterprises rosło dzięki importowi elektromechanicznych gier na monety. Połączenie Rosen Enterprises i Service Games połączyły się w 1965 roku pod szyldem Sega Enterprises. W ciągu roku nowa firma wypuściła na rynek symulator łodzi podwodnej, grę znaną pod nazwą "Periscope" (peryskop), która okazała się ogromnym sukcesem na całym świecie. W 1969 roku Gulf and Western Industries kupiła Segę, Rosenowi zaś pozwolono pozostać prezesem oddziału Sega. Pod przywództem Rosena, Sega dalej wzrastała i dobrze prosperowała. Z automatów do gier, Sega znana była tytułów takich jak Frogger i Zaxxon. Przychód Segi w roku 1982 i 1983 osiągnął 214 milionów dolarów, co pozwoliło firmie wypuścić jej własną konsolę do gier: SG-1000, która była również pierwszą grą używającą kompaktów. Zapoczątkowało to serię konsol Segi, które nie zdołały jednak przebić oferty głównego konkurenta na rynku, firmy Nintendo. Wielki krach W tym samym roku w Segę uderzył krach na rynku gier wideo. Wyrzucając wręcz pieniądze, Gulf & Western sprzedał amerykańskie udziały Segi firmie Bally Manufacturing (znanej także z ze stołów do pinballa). Japońskie udziały Segi zostały kupione za 38 milionów dolarów przez grupę inwestorów na czele z Rosenem i Hayao Nakayamą, japońskim biznesmenem posiadającym firmę dystrybutorską zakupioną przez Rosena w 1979. Nakayama stał się nowym prezesem Segi, zaś Rosen został szefem swojej filii w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 1984 roku, japoński konglomerat CSK kupił Segę i zmienił jej nazwę na Sega Enterprises Ltd., z siedzibą w Japonii i w dwa lata później firma zadebiutował na tokijskiej giełdzie. Przyjaciel Davida Rosena, Isao Okawa, prezes CSK, stał się prezesem Segi. W 1986 roku, założono Sega of America, aby zdobyć rozwijający się rynek gier wideo w Stanach. Sega wprowadziła również konsolę pod nazwą Sega Master System i pierwszą z serii gier z Alex Kiddem, który był jej maskotką do 1991 roku, gdy tę rolę przejął jeż Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog). Większość konsoli z pierwszej serii nie była nawet sprzedawana w USA. Firmie udało się jednak osiągnąć europejski sukces dzięki wprowadzeniu konsoli Sega Master System. Pod koniec lat 80. XX wieku na rynku pojawiała się także 16-bitowa konsola Sega Mega Drive. Cechowały ją rewolucyjne rozwiązania, dzięki którym udało się ograniczyć monopol Nintendo na rynku gier wideo. Podobny sukces osiągnął kolejny produkt koncernu - konsola Sega Saturn, w której seryjnie montowano już CD-ROM. Następcą Saturna był 128-bitowy Dreamcast, który okazał się silną konkurencją dla 32-bitowego Sony PlayStation i Nintendo 64. Producent starał się też stworzyć produkt, który mógłby konkurować z popularnym GameBoyem firmy Nintendo. Stąd na rynku pojawiły się m.in. Sega Game Gear, Sega Mega Jet i Sega Nomad oraz Sega Genesis która jest pomniejszoną wersją Mega Drive. SEGA dzisiaj Na początku 2001 roku, po nieudanym produkcie Dreamcast Sega zaprzestała produkcji konsol i zajęła się wydawaniem swoich gier na inne konsole, np. Sonic zagościł na Playstation 2, XBoksie i GameCube. Zobacz też * Sonic the Hedgehog Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Wydawcy